Again
by Inn0centsmile
Summary: Short One-shot brotherfic... Edmund attempts another prank on his brother and succeeds... *REVISED*


**A/N:** Am gonna try and make at least ten oneshots on CON, HP, PJO, LOTR, KC maybe two each... For what? well I'm going to put them on the cover of my notebooks... just because I feel like it *wink* anyway enjoy this nonsensical story I've concocted.

**Disclaimer:** ©C.S. Lewis, nuff' said.

* * *

><p><strong>Again<strong>

A loud crash followed by an inappropriate curse notified the Queen that her brother's were at it again. She brought her book down and went straight for the source of the ruckus. When a strangled cry was heard she pulled up her skirts and quickly ran.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Sorry! Ha! You think_ that_ can fix this?"

Susan heard the voices just inside the double doors that led to the royal study. She thought how much a fourteen year old could cause so much trouble -wait- Edmund always causes trouble.

"Come back here!"

Susan opened the door just in time to see a priceless vase fall to the ground.

"Peter! Edmund!" Susan's yell caused everything in the room to stop. Edmund was in the middle of ducking beneath the center table and Peter was half-way in smacking a book on his brother's head. Susan's glare shifted from Edmund to Peter, then all her anger suddenly flushed away, replaced with bright amusement. Edmund definitely pulled something on Peter alright. This is something that if done to him, he will KILL. and heaven knows how well this high king can.

"Susan! Don't you dare laugh!" Peter quickly said before Susan could open her mouth. "don't even think about smiling." Susan clamped her mouth to shut her up and averted her eyes from the unnatural sight of the state his brother was in. To put it frankly, The eldest was already not in a good mood to start with and now -if you simply saw him- you would fall down on the floor and clutch your stomach from laughing.

"What happened?" Susan strode towards Peter, examining the abominable yet hilarious stunt Edmund had done. The youngest stood up from under the table, hitting his head in its underside in the process with a very undignified "Ow." Edmund held the sore spot at the back of his head and stood beside his sister who was now between him and Peter.

"Edmund happened." Peter answered already turning a shade of red that complimented what had happened to him so much, referring that into deeper sarcasm that, I must hope, you understand. He was practically scowling at his brother and only keeping his fury as he clenched his fist by his side.

"Ed," Susan turned to her brother, who was inching closer to the door. "What were you honestly thinking?" Edmund cleaned the dust off his tunic and opened his mouth for a reply. "Don't- don't even answer that." She quickly added.

"Fix this, Edmund or I'll fix your face." Peter threatened. Susan used her arm to keep Peter away from the brunette, finally shaking off the urge to laugh. She looked at her younger brother that said _I'm disappointed in you_ and heaved a deep sigh before looking at Edmund with a stern gaze.

"Ed, can you fix this?" She calmly said.

"Yes." Edmund had a sort of hesitation in his voice that made it oh so very reassuring. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Sure?" Susan asked. Edmund avoided anyone's gaze and took a step back.

"No."

"No? Why you little..." Peter rounded Susan and started another chase around the room.

"Peter!" Susan yelled again. Peter gave up and sat on a stool with an exasperated sigh and Edmund just sank into the sofa. It was unlike him to sulk after a very successful prank but Susan thought that Edmund found that he had gone over the line. She imagined Edmund bursting out laughing and hiding form Peter until his temper had cooled down but now... No one, not even Lucy was allowed to touch Peter's hair, let alone Edmund. Sure, leave your younger brother to dye your blond hair purple. What actually happened was that Peter's bath that morning was contaminated with whatever it was Edmund had put in there earlier, fortunately, it only affected the blond locks. Peter even finished dressing himself before he took a look at himself on his mirror and then gave a sneer before hunting for his brother. Susan shifted glances between her brothers and sighed. A faun came in and said that Lucy was looking for Susan.

"Promise me you'll make up and Ed, you will find a way to fix this." She said before leaving. The two nodded in response. She pursed her lips then left.

"Purple hair..." Peter muttered to himself, "How surreal can you get?"

Edmund approached cautiously before talking Peter to trust him, it took a lot of whining and complaining before the blond finally said "Fine."

Later that evening, Susan caught her brothers arm in arm and laughing like they hadn't been fighting earlier. Peter's hair was no longer purple but Susan doubts it's back in its natural color. Nevertheless, she smiled and approached them. Clearly, Peter had forgiven his brother but she also doubts that Edmund is done with all his antics.

"I'm guessing you two made up?"

Edmund flashed her a toothy smile and Peter gave her a nod.

"How did you fix Peter's hair?"

"It took a lot of water, a lot of bruises -on me- and a hard brush." Edmund answered.

"Plus almost losing all my hair." Peter put in. "I think my head would be numb forever."

"Hey, I fixed it didn't I?"

"Guess you did, but you almost..." Peter stopped what he was saying at a playful pinch from his brother.

"I'm just happy you two stopped fighting, at least for now." Susan laughed along with Peter and Edmund. "Come on, Lucy got us dance lessons."

"What?" the two said in unison.

**END**


End file.
